The Carpel Tunnel of Love
by missmisery91
Summary: its pretty much how renesmee begin to have feelings for jake and her finding out about his imprinting and the stories of her family. Renesmee is a senior at forks supposedly living with charlie as his niece although she stays in the cullens masion


DISCLAIMER: i won NOTHING, not twilight and not the song "my heart" by paramore (althoug i really wish i did T_T)

anyhow.... ENJOY!!! please review!

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

Vampires, werewolves... any normal human would think these things horrifying, but not me, then again i wouldnt exactly call myself human per-say, but things like this came in everyday life for me. My mother, Bella Cullen, then Bella Swan, wasn't afraid either when she was human, and yes, I said when she _**was **_human. That's right, she wasn't a human now, she's a vampire, as is my father, Edward Cullen. What does this make me you wonder? Well, firstly, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my mother gave me my first name as a mix of my grandmothers names, Renee and Esme, and my middle name as a mixture of my grandfathers, Carlisle and Charlie. But most people feel that my name is a mouthful, so I normally go by Nessie, a nickname by given to me my best friend (and werewolf) Jacob Black, and yes, you heard me right... Jacob was a werewolf, like I said, everyday life. But going back to what I was i was saying, I'm a hlaf-breed, half human, half vampire. My mother nearly died giving birth to me, human at the time, thus her change from mortal to immortal. Technically speaking, I am only seven years old, but maturity and body growth wise, you would look at me and see a Junior in high school. the half-vampire part of me sped up my growth  
quite quickly, but it didnt bother me much, not that i was exactly in a rush to grow up or anything, but i couldnt exactly go out in public considering my accelerated growth rate, people would notice. There were many things that separated us from the humans, but its not like those things you hear in books and old Dracula movies, with the whole garlic repels, or no reflection, or no going out in the sun part... well, that one was technically true, considering that in the sun our skin glittered as if millions of tiny diamonds were embedded in our skin, although my glitter wasn't as intense as the rest of my family, I pretty much just looked like I put on way too much body glitter, I think it's because of my human half. I had a heart that beat, unlike my parents and the rest of my vampire family, oh Renee and Charlie are human by the way, my mothers parents. I was able to blush, and I could eat either human food, or blood, but honestly I prefer the blood, Jake is totally grossed by that, always trying to get me to like human food better, poor Jake, it was always hard for him to be around my family, it's been getting better over the years though, and to think he does it all for me, I really do love him, he's my best friend and I couldn't imagine life without him....  
*******************************************************************************************************************

I stared out at the night sky out my window, it was beautiful as always. If one there was one thing that I was sure of, was that whenever I started college my first time, I was going to take astronomy as my major, there was nothing more briliant than the night sky. I sighed, tearing myself away from the scenery and started across the room. It was almost time for Jacob to arrive and I wanted to get things set up outside. I grabbed my telescope from my balcony and the hammock hanging off my closet door.

"Mom, I'm heading outside!" I yelled as i raced down the stairs of my home.

"Meeting Jaocb?" She asked, looking up from her book, _Wuthering Heights_, Ugh... I swear she had some sort of obsession with that book. My father chuckled sitting on the couch next to her, obviously agrreing with my thoughts.

I smiled. "Yeah." Most teenage girls would hate it if their fathers were able to read their thoughts, but I quite enjoyed it.. most times... it made it kinda easy, my dad understood me very well because of this. My mother was the opposite, not that she didn't understand me, but that she was a shield, she could shield herself and others from any type of special ability that was linked to the mind. My aunt Alice could see the future, well, not _my_ future or the werewolves, we sort of "disappear' from her visions, but she can see humans and other vampires futures just fine. Her mate, my uncle Jasper, could control the emotions of the people around him. My other aunt and unlce, Rosalie and Emmet, didn't carry these special abilities, although Emmet was the strongest person I have ever met, and neither did my vampire grandparents. I had a special ability too, I couldnt read minds like my father, and I wasn't a shieldlike my mother either, what I did was sort of a mix of the two, I was able to _show _others what I was thinking, or memories of mine, simply by touching my hand to their face. It came in handy at times while I was growing up, I grew so fast I didnt alwasy understand things, I would simply show one of my family memebers what I saw and they would explain it to me.

"You sleeping out there again?" My father asked noting the hammock in my arms,not that he had to ask, but he always did out of consideration.

I nodded, I normally slept outside with Jacob in the hammock, he prefferd the outdoors to the indoors, and I loved laying under the stars so it worked out for the both of us. The hammock easily fit four people at least, but as big as Jacob was, it only fit us two, which was fine by me. I saw my father raise an eyebrow and I blushed, this was one of the few times when i disliked the whole mindreader bit. I quickly ran over to the two of them and pecked them lightly on the cheek, I decided I had better hurry up and get outside before my mind really began to _wander_...

"Night Mom, night Dad."

"Goodnight, darling." My mother blew me a kiss as I headed for the door.

"Sweet dreams,m y dear daughter." My father addded.

I quickly shut the door behind me, closing my eyes and sighed. When I opened them I found Jacob standing but three feet in front of me. "Jacob." I breathed. It was weird, i had been having these feelings for Jacob lately that I didn't quite understand. I suppose I always have loved him, you know, as a brother, a friend or even an uncle. But not like this. Not the heart stopping, knee shaking, hand trembling, brain incapacitating feeling that makes it hard to form coherent words in my mouth.

He grinned, the smile reaching from ear to ear as it always did. "Scared ya."

I pouted. "Did not, you just... startled me..."

He shrugged, still smiling. "Whatever you say, Nessie..."

I tried to act mad, but it was hard to stay mad at Jake. "Need some help?" He offered.

"Uhm..." I looked at the mess of items in my hands. "Sure can you take the-- OH!" Before I knew it, Jacob had me scooped up in his arms. "What are you doing? Put me down!" I demanded, but it didnt sound serious at all, I was fighting back giggles as he carried me over to our spot out in th clearing.

"I'm helping."

"How do you consider this helping?" I asked skeptically.

"Well," He started. "Right now I'm carrrying everything, I'm doing all the work, and look at you, you're so lazy you wont even walk."

I frowned. "Im not walking because you won't set me down."

He grinned. "You like it, admit it." I rolled my eyes, truth was, I really did enjoy it... more than I should.

He stopped, setting me down gently. "I swear, you're just as stubborn as your mother...." He shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Why? Because I won't let a werewolf carry me around alone in the middle of the woods at night?" I asked arching a brow.

"Exactly!" He laughed as he took the hammock from me and walked over to two large trees and set it up. I shook my head and sighed heavily as I began setting up the telescope. Once I had finished, I turned to take a look at Jacob, seeing how far he had progressed with the hammock. Of course he had set it up with ease, sprawled out on it, hands behind his head and one leg dangloin off the side. He smiled at me and patted the space on the hammock next to him.

I frowned, looking back at the telescope. "I thought you were going to star-gaze with me?"

He shrugged. "We do that all the time, besides, you can still stargaze laying right here, the sky is clear, you can see everything, besides you're half-vampire, your eyes hsould be good enough."

"And you're a werewolf, shouldnt you be more concerned, you know, full moon and whatnot?" I stated as I made my way across the clearing.

"According to your father I'm technically a shape-shifter, not an actual werewolf, so... no." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes as I got to the hammock and layed down next to him. His warm arms made their way around me, it felt good. I turned my body so I was facing him, but made sure that his arms kept their place around me.

We lay there for awhile, silently. That was another thing I liked about Jake, we could sit there for hours together and never get bored, we just sat and enjoyed each otheres company. Well, I didn't get bored anyhow, I can't say for sure about Jake, but he never somplained so I hope he felt the same.

Suddenly, Jacob moved to face me in the darkness. "Hey... Nessie...?"

I blinked and turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He held his gaze for another second then turned away looking back up at the stars. "I just wanted to let you know that.. no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you...." Then he turned to grin at me. "Whether you want me to or not."

This caught me a little off gaurd and I turned away blushing slightly. "I'll always want you here Jacob..."

His face turned serious again as he looked away once more. "I sure hope so...."

The air between us began to feel a little tensious, and I hated when it got like that. He had something on his mind, but he wasn;t going to come out and say it... I knew Jake better than that and when he was ready he would say whatever it was, he would do it. I turned to look at him and smiled. "Why is that? You afraid that if you piss me I'm going to unleash my superhuman undead family against you."

He chuckled lightly. "Not exactly.. but now that you mention it.. I had better watch myself."

I laughed quietly as I turned my body so I was laying against him rather than next to him, with my arm hugging his waist, and smiled.

It was silent again as we lay there under the night sky. He began stroking my arm with his thumb, it was warm.. nice. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I was awoken by rays of sunlight shining in through the giant glass wall in the back of my room. I sat wondering how I had gotten here and saw Jake perched up against my dresser, still sleeping.

I shook my head as I crawled off the bed and put a blanket over him. Yeah sure his body heat was 108.9 degrees, and the blanket really wouldn't make a differance, but it was the thought that counted, right?


End file.
